Un Meurtre en Instance
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Alors que Ran et Conan sont à un procès d'Eri, un des témoins clé est empoisonné. Le meurtrier ne peut-être qu'un des membres de la juridiction. Qui est le véritable meurtrier et comment a t-il fait pour faire accuser un innocent? Je crois que Conan à la réponse!
1. Première Instance

**Oh! Oh! Oh! C'est bientôt Noël ! Et qui dit noël dans Détective Conan dit aussi Meurtre utilisant des stratagèmes capillotractés. Et justement, c'est le cas de cette fiction. Préparez votre plus belle loupe ainsi que votre calepin de détective et c'est parti :)**

* * *

Le bruit sourd de la foule résonnait contre les grands murs de marbre blanc. Dans le hall du petit tribunal de Beika, de nombreuses personnes attendaient l'ouverture de la séance du jour. L'incessante pluie qui tombait dehors depuis le début de la matinée, avait eu raison des plus courageux qui aurait voulu attendre à l'extérieur. Alors le hall était désormais bondé. On pouvait s'y déplacer qu'avec une grande précaution et une grande difficulté.

-Surtout Conan, tu ne lâches pas ma main. Avec une foule pareille, tu te perdrais...

Fendant la foule, une adolescente aux longs cheveux bruns tenait par la main un enfant avec de grandes lunettes. Celui-ci acquiesçât avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci scrutait la foule dans l'espoir de voir un visage familier.

-Oh…. Soupira-t-elle, Mais où est maman ? Elle est toujours dans le hall avant ses procès d'habitude.

Le garçon lui sourit gentiment.

-Avec le monde qu'il y a, elle a peut-être préféré rester à l'arrière du tribunal, dit-il d'une voix aigüe. Après tout, elle doit préparer la défense de l'accusé, non ?

-Oui, mais d'habitude elle fait ça bien avant et elle vient m'accueillir dans le hall, même si elle est sur une grosse affaire…

 _Au vu de la foule ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse même ouvrir la porte. Eri doit s'occuper d'une très grosse affaire pour qu'il y'ait autant de monde_ , pensa le garçon.

-RAN ! RAN ! Je suis là ! Criât une voix qui parvint à dépasser le bruit de la foule.

Une femme habillée de manière assez chic et avec des cheveux châtain attachés tenta de s'avancer vers elle, mais fut bloquée par la densité de la foule. Conan la regarda. Il était assez étonné de s'être trompé. Il remarqua quand même que sa tenue avait été légèrement froissée par le flux de gens présents. Ran perçât la foule difficilement, écrasant le pied de quelques personnes, avant d'enfin arriver vers Eri.

-Maman ! Je ne te trouvais pas.

-C'est parce que je viens tout juste de sortir, dit-elle en riant. Un dernier entretien avec mon client pour préparer sa défense. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Oh pardon, Conan ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Désolé de _vous_ avoir fait attendre.

-Ah oui, pour une fois j'ai emmené Conan. Papa est parti ce matin à Nagano voir d'anciens collègues et comme le professeur Agasa est absent pour une conférence, il a préféré venir avec moi pour ton procès.

-Je vois, acquiesça Eri. Désolé Conan, je sais qu'un procès n'est pas la chose la plus intéressante pour un enfant de ton âge.

 _Même à 17 ans, ça ne l'est toujours pas,_ pensa-t-il.

-C'est pas grave, Madame Kisaki ! Répondit t-il d'une voix enfantine. Mais c'st bizarre, qu'il y'ait autant de monde ? Il est pourquoi ce procès

Elle lui sourit

-Une affaire d'arnaque à la carte bleue sur les clients de la Banque Gomi. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler à la télévision. Des dizaines de clients ont vu leur compte bancaire être vidé sans raison. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'infraction dans le système numérique, donc c'était forcement un employé de la banque. Les dégâts peuvent se compter en millions de yens. L'argent n'a même pas été retrouvé. Il doit être, en ce moment même, en train d'être blanchis dans un paradis fiscal quelconque. Mon client, lui, est l'un des employés de cette banque et c'est son propre patron qui l'a accusé d'avoir monté cette arnaque.

-Mais…Le patron n'est pas impliqué lui aussi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air naïf.

-Si ! C'est ce que mon client n'arrête pas de répéter. D'ailleurs tous les soupçons pesaient sur lui au début. Mais, une inspection en profondeur de ses comptes n'a rien relevé d'anormal. Alors que mon client, lui, a effectué plusieurs transactions suspectes, ce qui l'a emmené directement au banc des accusés. Mais, même s'il ne renie pas le fait d'avoir fait transiter de l'argent, il dit qu'il l'a fait sous ordre de son patron. Mais comme il est le seul employé de la banque à avoir des preuves contre lui, qu'il n'a aucune preuve contre son employeur et, que le patron renie les accusations, personne ne veut l'écouter.

-C'est compliqué…, acquiesça l'enfant.

-Je te le confirme….Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Désolé Ran, mais le procès va commencer dans quelques minutes. Il faut que j'aille voir le juge Bokko pour lui confirmer ma présence… on se revoit durant la pause.

-D'accord. Bonne chance maman !

Eri lui sourit puis s'éloigna dans la foule vers une grande porte en bois, qu'elle franchit discrètement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cohue désordonnée et éparpillée dans le hall se transforma petit à petit en cohue ordonné devant la porte massive de la salle d'audience. Il fallu attendre quelques temps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Un jeune homme brun dans la trentaine, qui portait un costume recousu main à certain endroit, se tint devant la foule.

Il commença par tenter d'interpeller la foule. Mais devant l'insistance du chahut, il leva une main et prit une voix tonnante.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Je vous prie de vous calmer, la séance va commencer ! Je suis Saiban Hanzai, je serais greffier durant ce procès sur l'affaire « Gomi ». Veuillez rentrer _tranquillement_ dans la salle, dans le calme et le respect de tous. Prenez place et restez silencieux jusqu'au début de l'instance. Merci d'avance pour votre coopération.

Un léger murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule qui commença à se mettre en place, tandis que le greffier ouvrait les portes. Rapidement, le public se déversa lentement dans la salle.

La salle d'audience était beaucoup plus petite que le hall. Les hauts murs en marbre blancs et bruns faisaient résonner le bruit de pas du grouillement de gens. Une barrière en bois, séparait les bancs du public, du procès. Derrière les barrières, un pupitre en bois trônait au milieu de la salle. Assis derrière, un vieil homme chauve se tenait fièrement. Il portait une sorte de robe noire, l'habit des juges. Un écriteau mit en évidence sur le pupitre où il était écrit « Juge Bokko » laissait peu de doutes quant à sa fonction.

Un peu à coté, se trouvait un plus bas, un autre pupitre. Là se tenait, le procureur un peu plus jeune qui regardait le public d'un air de reproche, dérangé par le bruit. Il portait lui aussi une sorte d'habit noir ressemblant à une robe. Il avait une tête carrée et des cheveux gris-poivre. Il fusillait du regard l'avocat de la partie civile qui était à son pupitre, diamétralement opposé à celui d'Eri. L'avocat aux courts cheveux noirs, relisait ses notes avec un sourire en coin comme s'il s'attendait à une victoire certaine contre

Le bruit diminua au fur et à mesure que les bancs se remplissaient. Le greffier passa la barrière et s'assit à un bureau à coté de l'avocate de la défense. Il ouvrit un ordinateur posé sur le bureau et tourna un regard attentif vers les jurés.

Le Juge s'éclaircit la gorge, et prit la parole avec prestance :

-Bien ! Désormais que le calme est revenu. Nous allons pouvoir commencer ce procès. Tout le monde est là ?...Très bien.

Il s'adressa aux gardes au fond de la salle.

-Vous pouvez fermer les portes… Instance du 19 décembre, Séance présidé par le juge Rinnen Bokko. Représentant de l'état durant ce procès, le procureur Yuzo Namida.

Il désigna de la main l'homme sur le pupitre inférieur à lui.

\- L'accusé est Nise Yūzai, employé, représenté par l'avocat de la défense, Eri Kisaki. L'accusateur est la société Gomi ainsi que les victimes de l'arnaque, représenté par l'avocat de la partie civile, Kozui Mojitsu. Les charges qui pèsent sur l'accusé sont les suivantes : Arnaque de grande ampleur, détournement d'argent et blanchissement d'argent. Veuillez faire rentrer l'accusé, s'il vous plait.

Un homme avec de courts cheveux bruns et un regard fatigué apparu dans l'antre de la porte. Encadré de deux gardes. Il avança d'un pas craintif vers le siège qui lui était destiné. Il s'assit lentement en lançant un regard effrayé vers les jurés. Il tremblait de peur devant un tel public. Conan s'étonna du regard noir que lança le greffier envers l'accusé. Le juge mit ses lunettes et commença à lire sa feuille

-Mr. Yūzai, vous êtes accusé d'avoir mené des arnaques envers 34 clients de la Banque « Gomi » dans laquelle vous travaillez… Vous êtes aussi accusé de détournement de fond ainsi que de blanchiment de plus de 500 millions de yens. Niez-vous ces accusations ?

-Je...je..., commença l'accusé

-Nous les nions, votre honneur, dit Eri d'une voix calme mais qui parvint à résonner dans toute la salle. Mon client plaide non-coupable pour toutes les accusations qu'on lui porte.

Le juge eu un regard sceptique.

-Est-ce vrai, Mr Yusai ?

L'accusé releva brutalement la tête et regarda l'audience avec incrédulité. Le greffier lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il devait répondre à la question.

-Oui…Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Très bien…merci. Maitre Mojitsu avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à la défense ?

L'avocat eut un sourire confiant, il se tourna vers le juge

-Bien sûr, votre honneur ! J'aimerais faire appel à un témoin. Il attend dans une salle à l'arrière du tribunal. Puis-je le faire venir ?

Le juge fit un signe de tête à un des deux gardes qui avait amené l'accusé. Le baraqué s'éloigna et refranchis la porte dont il était venu. Le silence retomba lourdement dans la salle.

Conan, assis au deuxième rang, à coté de Ran, bailla bruyamment.

 _Pffff…Ca s'annonce déjà ennuyant….Si seulement c'était une affaire de meurtre, j'aurais déjà été plus intéressé !_

Il patienta en regardant le corps judiciaire. Eri avait le même regard intransigeant qu'elle avait d'habitude dans ses procès. L'avocat de la partie civile affichait le même regard triomphant qu'au début du procès. Le juge semblait fatiguer ce qui lui valait des regards insistants du procureur. Le greffier, lui, regardait d'un air consterné l'accusé qui essayait de se faire petit. Conan ne comprenait pas le comportement du greffier envers l'accusé, il fallait qu'il demande pourquoi à Eri durant la pause…

Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri qui déchira le silence de la salle. Il chercha du regard l'origine du cri dans l'assemblé, mais personne ne semblait en danger. Le public tentait luit aussi de déterminer l'origine du bruit. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, si ça ne venait pas de la salle d'audience alors ça venait de…

Il sauta de son siège et couru si vite que Ran n'eu pas le temps de l'arrêter. Il franchit sans difficulté la barrière en bois et s'engouffra par la porte de l'accusé.

Il arriva dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par de petites fenêtres. Il regarda de toutes les cotés et parvint à localiser le garde qui était rentré dans ce couloir quelques minutes auparavant. Il était couché contre le mur, il respirait rapidement et avait une expression de terreur sur le visage. Conan s'approcha de lui.

-Eh oh ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda t'il d'un air trop sérieux pour un enfant

Le garde grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis pointa du doigt la pièce diamétralement opposé à lui.

La salle était encore plus sombre que le couloir, on ne distinguait même pas les murs ni le sol. Mais la faible lumière qui parvenait à entrer permettait d'entrapercevoir la forme d'un homme allongé au sol, gisant au pied d'une statue de la justice aux yeux bandés.

 _Moi et ma grande gueule !_

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le 31 décembre (en Théorie)  
**

 **Quelques définitions:**

 **Instance:** Une procédure judiciaire en cours devant une juridiction. N'importe quel procès est une instance.

 **Greffier:** Un secrétaire dans le domaine de la justice. C'est lui qui s'occupe de rédiger le compte rendu écrit d'un procès.

 **Procureur** : Représentant de l'état pendant une affaire

 ** _Petite précision: Ne faisant pas d'étude de droit et n'ayant pas de connaissances exactes sur le système judiciaire japonais. Je ne garantis pas la validité de toutes les informations données_**


	2. Deuxième Instance

**Bonsoir! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette enquête au tribunal. Elle à un léger retard, du au fête de fin d'année (écrire en pleine gueule de bois n'est pas spécialement recommandé pour la cohérence scénaristique...). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Il était donc déjà comme ça quand vous l'avez découvert ?

L'inspecteur Megure, dans son traditionnel imperméable marron et l'officier Takagi était déjà arrivé sur les lieux du crime. Une certaine activité régnait dans la pièce : Les agents de la première division commençaient tout juste à boucler la scène de crime avec des banderoles jaunes pendant que d'autres disposaient des plaques noires numérotées sur les divers éléments qui pourraient jouer un rôle dans cette enquête.

-C'est exact, répondit Eri. Seul Conan s'est approché du corps pour vérifier son pouls. Mais il était déjà trop tard à ce moment là…

Les deux policiers notèrent l'information dans leurs calepins. Derrière eux, un de leur collègue prenait en photo le malheureux qui gisait au sol. Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine au vu des nombreuses rides qui lézardaient son visage arrondi ainsi qu'à son début prononcé de calvitie. Il reposait à plat ventre. Ses yeux grands ouverts, étaient figés dans une expression de surprise. Sa poitrine restait immobile, ne laissant aucun doute quant à son état.

Megure et Takagi remercièrent poliment Eri et l'encouragèrent à quitter les lieux du crime. Elle sortit de la pièce en passant sous la banderole de police et rejoignit Ran et Conan qui étaient dans le couloir. Ran eu un regard soulagé quand elle vit sa mère enfin ressortir de la pièce.

-Alors, ils ont pu identifier le corps ? Demanda Ran

-Oui, répondit calmement l'avocate. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est Yaketa Kinu, le patron de l'agence Gomi où travaillait mon client. Il était aussi un des témoins clés pour cette affaire mais surtout le principal accusateur.

-D'accord…Et ils savent de quoi l est mort ?

-Ils n'en ont pas fait mention devant moi… Mais, il n'y avait pas de sang, ni de blessure visible. C'est donc soit un empoisonnement, un étranglement ou même une mort naturelle.

\- Ce ne serait donc pas un meurtre ?! Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Répondit Eri en scrutant les alentours. Dis, Conan n'était pas avec toi ?

-QUOI ?!

Elle fouilla du regard le couloir, mais aucune trace de l'enfant. Elle était pourtant sure qu'il était avec elle quelques secondes auparavant.

 _Ne me dites pas… qu'il est déjà sur la scène de crime,_ pensa t-elle.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Takagi s'entretenait avec Chiba sur les premiers éléments que les policiers avaient trouvés. Pendant ce temps, la victime fut enlevée et quitta la pièce recouvert d'un drap noir. Un homme en blouse blanche qui était resté près du corps jusqu'alors, se leva et murmura quelques mots à Takagi avant de lui aussi quitter la pièce. L'inspecteur Megure, voyant cela, s'approcha d'eux.

-Alors Chiba ? Questionna t-il de son habituelle voix forte. Il y'a du nouveau sur la victime?

-Oui, inspecteur. D'après son avocat, il s'agirait bien de monsieur Kinu. Il était venu ici aujourd'hui pour témoigner contre son employé dans le cadre d'une affaire de corruption.

-Bien ! Et que t'a dis le médecin légiste, Takagi ?

-Eh bien, il a confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune marque de strangulation sur le cou de la victime, ni même de blessure ou d'éventuels traumatismes. Il va analyser en détail le corps mais il pense qu'il s'agit d'un empoisonnement au cyanure.

-On a retrouvé des traces de poison? Grommela l'inspecteur.

-C'est ce que nous sommes en train de chercher. Répondit simplement Chiba

-Ça va être difficile de déterminer le coupable avec si peu d'éléments…

-C'est un des membres de la juridiction, non ? dit une vois aigüe qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

Les agents se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et tombèrent nez à nez avec l'enfant aux grandes lunettes.

-Co…Conan ? S'étonnèrent t-ils.

Conan leur fit un grand sourire innocent

-J'accompagnais Ran pour voir un procès de Madame Kisaki. Mais cet homme a été tué au début du procès.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, Eri à mentionné que tu avais été le premier à avoir trouvé le cadavre. Pff… J'ai l'impression de te voir à chaque scène de crime de cette ville….

Megure partit rejoindre ses subordonnées en murmurant des paroles inaudibles sur des « aimants » et des « malédiction ». Chiba le suivit de près. Ne resta que Takagi, seul, avec Conan.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'il s'agissait surement d'un membre de la juridiction ?

-Eh bien, il y avait un garde devant l'entrée, non ? Dans ce cas, les seules personnes qui auraient pu rentrer sans paraitre suspectes étaient les personnes qui allaient juger durant ce procès. Sinon, c'est peut être quelqu'un qui a déposé le poison avant, à un endroit que seule la victime pouvait toucher.

-C'est vrai, admit Takagi. C'est d'ailleurs à quoi nous avons déjà pensé. De toute façon, je crois que le garde est en train d'être interrogé par mes collègues. Son témoignage nous donnera des confirmations. Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors nous avons déjà cinq suspects.

Il nota les noms des suspects dans son petit calepin marron :

 **Le juge** , _Rinnen BOKKO_

 **Le procureur** , _Yuzo NAMIDA_

 **L'avocat de la partie civile** , _Kozui MOJITSU_

 **Le greffier** , _Saiban HANZAI_

L'avocat de la Défense, _Eri KISAKI_

-Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà m'enlever de la liste des suspects, dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Takagi sursauta et se retourna à une telle vitesse qu'il faillit se briser la nuque. Eri, toujours dans sa tenue d'avocate se tenait là, un air sévère sur le visage.

-Conan ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de rester tranquille ? Ran et moi étions mortes d'inquiétude !

-Maitre Kisaki, pourquoi dites… commença Takagi.

-Il y'a peut être du poison quelque part dans cette pièce en plus ! Je sais que tu aimes bien les enquêtes mais tu pourrais attendre que les membres de la police scientifique terminent leurs investigations !

Takagi fit un bruit de gorge pour attirer son attention

-Maitre Kisaki ! Pourquoi dites vous que vous n'êtes pas dans la liste des suspects ?

-Ah, oui ! Pardon… C'est parce que dès que je suis arrivé au tribunal, je suis resté avec mon client tout du long avant de rejoindre ma fille dans le hall. J'ai vu le client arriver à 8h ce matin. On l'a trouvé mort à 10h15. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni de raison, d'aller dans cette salle. Vous pourrez demander au garde, il était là dès l'ouverture du tribunal.

-D'accord… Je vois… dit-il en rayant son nom. Est-ce que vous pourriez rester dans la salle ? Il va nous falloir toutes les personnes qui étaient dans ce tribunal à son ouverture. Je vais demander à un agent d'amener les autres suspects ici. Surtout ne touchez à rien !

Takagi s'éloigna d'eux. Eri resta debout attendant son retour. Conan regarda la pièce qui était désormais beaucoup plus visible. C'était une petite salle carré. Contrairement à toutes les autres salles du tribunal, celle-ci avait un plafond plutôt bas. La seule source de lumière était un lustre électrique dont seule la moitié des lampes brillait. Le reste semblait avoir grillé, faute d'entretien. Conan ne voyait pas vraiment de meuble où aurait pu être mit le poison. La victime avait été retrouvée allongé devant la série de fauteuil usée qui était collé au mur. Cela signifiait donc que la victime était assise quand le poison avait commencé à faire effet.

 _Encore une fois, le témoignage du garde va être essentiel pour la résolution de cette affaire, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long._

Il remarqua que les policiers de la brigade scientifique rangeaient leur matériel. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha de Chiba et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille avant de quitter la salle. Chiba prit un air surpris et commença à noter quelque note dans son calepin.

Conan s'apprêtait à aller lui demander des informations quand un agent rentra de nouveau dans la pièce accompagné de quatre autres personnes : Le greffier, le procureur, le juge et l'avocat de la partie civile. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce où l'inspecteur Megure attendait. Takagi fit un geste aux suspects pour leur indiquer de s'aligner contre le mur. Eri étant distraite par leur arrivée, Conan pu aller discrètement vers les trois policiers qui discutaient de l'affaire.

-Et vous en êtes certain ? demanda Megure d'un ton perplexe

-Oui, répondit Chiba. Ils sont catégoriques. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque poison. Rien du tout ! Ils ont même regardé sur la porte ou sur le lustre mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

-Hmm, si c'était du cyanure, ça aurait forcément du réagir. Le médecin légiste m'a appelé à l'instant, expliqua Megure, il m'a déclaré qu'il s'agissait bien d'un empoisonnement au cyanure. Pas de doute là-dessus. Il en avait plein la bouche m'a-t-il expliqué…Cependant, il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre : Il avait beau avoir des traces de cyanure dans la bouche et la gorge, il n'y avait rien au niveau des mains et des ongles.

-Donc, il a ingéré le poison… peut être de la nourriture ou une boisson?

-Sauf que son estomac est quasiment vide, son dernier repas datait d'au moins de hier soir, en plus on aurait du retrouvé des restes sur la scène de crime…

-Inspecteur Takagi ! Cria Conan d'une voix aigue pour attirer l'attention

Takagi se tourna et s'agenouilla vers l'enfant

-Qu' y a-t-il, Conan ?

-Le garde qui se trouvait devant la porte tout se temps a dit quelque chose ?

-Ah oui ! Je suis aller le voir. D'après lui, quatre personnes sont venu rendre visite au témoin avant le procès. Le premier à été le greffier à 8h25, il est ressorti 10 minutes plus tard . Ensuite, il y'a eu le procureur vers 9h05. Il à été suivi juste après par le juge, 10 minutes plus tard. L'avocat de la partie civile est venu le dernier, juste avant le procès à 9h30. Il n'est pas bien sur de l'heure mais il était sûr de l'ordre d'entrée et de sortie. C'est pour cela que je les ais fait venir. Dit-il en désignant les quatre accusés.

-Dans ce cas, c'est l'avocat de la partie civile qui a le plus de chance d'être coupable, dit soudainement Eri.

Megure la regarda de travers. Surpris qu'elle les ait entendus.

-Vous nous écoutiez ?

-Non, non, non ! Se défendit t-elle. Du moins, pas volontairement. Je voulais juste éviter que Conan ne vienne vous déranger, c'est tout…

-Mais…Pourquoi dites vous que l'avocat de la partie civile est le coupable ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'était, mais plutôt qu'il a plus de chance de l'être. C'est évident, non ? Si la victime n'avait pas de trace de poison sur les mains et n'avait pas ingurgité de nourriture, alors on lui a fait ingurgiter directement le poison. Dans ce cas, il me semble difficile de faire en sorte qu'il avale un poison sans que ceux qui passe après vous ne s'en rende compte.

 _Dans ce cas, c'est bien l'un des membres de la juridiction qui a commis le meurtre,_ pensa Conan _. Mais c'est bizarre, tout semble indiquer l'avocat… mais pourtant…. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. En plus, vu comment il s'est comporté au début du procès... Non, c'est difficilement imaginable que se soit lui ! C'était un témoin clé pour gagner son procès. A moins d'avoir un mobile caché ? Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… Alors, qui et comment ?_

* * *

 ** _Suite le 10 janvier (encore une fois, en théorie)_**


	3. Troisième Instance

**Mon dieu! Je respecte un délai! C'est un miracle!**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il sera donné la majorité des indices. Restez à l'affut!**

 **Profitez bien de ce chapitre (surtout qu'il est plus long que tous les autres) et bonne lecture:**

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Megure

Le greffier était assis sur une chaise au milieu d'une petite salle, à part de la scène de crime. Il passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il portait toujours le même costume usé qu'il avait durant le procès. L'enquête semblait le fatiguer ses cernes étaient devenus bien plus apparentes. Elle formait un véritable creux sous ses yeux. Il regardait l'inspecteur d'un air méchant.

-Alors quoi ? répondit-il dédaigneusement après plusieurs secondes.

L'inspecteur souffla d'exaspération. Il tenta de reprendre son calme, avant de reprendre :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus voir le suspect environ une heure avant le crime ? D'habitude, les greffiers n'ont pas besoin de voir les témoins avant le procès. J'aimerais donc que vous nous donniez la raison de votre venue. Il est inutile de nier que vous êtes entré car le garde vous a clairement vu.

Le greffier eu un petit sourire fatigué.

-Je suis donc suspect, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'inspecteur droit dans les yeux. Bien… Pour vous répondre honnêtement, il me manquait beaucoup de nom dans le dossier du procès. Je m'en suis aperçu que tôt ce matin en ouvrant ce dossier. Quand j'avais rédigé, je devais être vraiment fatigué, il y avait des fautes partout dans les noms. Je me suis donc rendu vers le témoin pour confirmer les noms et leurs orthographes. Il était 8h25. Je le sais car j'ai demandé l'heure au gardien devant la porte.

-Et que s'est-il passé durant cet entretien ?

-Mais rien ! Je suis resté 10 minutes, pas plus ! J'ai repris l'orthographe de quelques noms et je suis parti. Il était bien vivant ! Demandez au garde si vous ne me croyez pas, ou même à Mr. le procureur ! Je l'ai vu rentrer dans la pièce à témoins quelques minutes après.

-Et pourquoi ne pas avoir demander l'aide d'un membre de la juridiction ? dit Eri qui était cachée par l'ombre du fond de la salle. Cela n'aurait pas été plus simple ? A moins que vous ne vouliez une raison pour voir le témoin ?

-Oh Bonjour, maître Kisaki. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Répondez à la question de maître Kisaki, s'il vous plait, demanda calmement Megure.

-Euh...oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Ce coup là, le juge m'avait passé un savon. J'ai donc préféré ne pas prendre de risque et je suis aller voir un témoin.

Conan apparu soudainement entre les policiers et émit un petit bruit de gorge pour attirer l'attention.

-Dites, monsieur !

-Oui petit ? Dit-il d'un air confus par la présence de l'enfant.

-Pourquoi vous regardiez si méchamment l'accusé pendant le procès ? Vous le connaissez ?

Eri se pencha vers lui

-Oui, il connait mon client. Très bien même ! Vu que Mr Hanzai ici présent, n'est autre que l'une des 18 victimes de l'arnaque à la carte bancaire de l'affaire Gomi.

-Quoi !? crièrent à l'unisson tous les policiers.

-Euh…oui, je pensais que vous étiez au courant, au vu du bruit que ça à fait dans la cour de justice, se justifia Eri.

Conan eu un regard interrogateur vers le suspect. Celui-ci sentit son regard plein de question.

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Le client de cette femme m'a retiré quasiment tout l'argent de mon compte en banque. Du jour au lendemain, pouf ! Moi qui avait conseillé cette banque à des amis… J'avais demandé à m'occuper de cette affaire, mais on me l'avait refusé. C'est Mr. le Procureur qui a bataillé pour que l'on me confie ce procès. Un greffier n'a aucun pouvoir de jugement de toute façon. J'ai été le premier surpris, mais je l'en remercie énormément. Je peux désormais participer au jugement de ce type. Enfin, je le croyais… Maintenant que le témoin est mort, cet arnaqueur va pouvoir s'en sortir. Réfléchissez-y avant de m'accuser! Même si je suis suspect, je n'aurais eu aucune raison de tuer le témoin d'une affaire où je suis une victime!

Après avoir fini son monologue, il se calma mais garda un visage agacé. Les policiers commencèrent à rédiger ses propos. Eri et Conan se mirent à réfléchir.

Le suspect commença à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose. Il agrippa son briquet dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon. Takagi le vit.

-Ah…Désolé Mr Hanzai, mais nous sommes toujours dans une zone non-fumeur du tribunal. Je vous prierais de ranger votre briquet, s'il vous plait.

Le suspect commença à le ranger dans son costume avec un soupir d'exaspération.

-Attendez ! reprit soudainement Takagi. En fait , ne le ranger pas.

-Hein ? Pourquoi Takagi ? demanda l'inspecteur Megure, incrédule.

-Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'objet empoisonné dans les poubelles, non ? Dans ce cas, le coupable à forcément l'objet sur lui.

-Mais bien sûr ! Monsieur, veuillez mettre sur la table tous les objets que vous avez dans votre poche, s'il vous plait.

Le greffier grommela mais finit par obtempérer. Il sortit : Un briquet, un paquet de cigarette entamé, des clés de voiture et des tickets restaurant. Que des objets banals en sorte. Aucun n'avait des marques d'usure ou de corrosion. Takagi commença à manipuler les objets avec des gants, mais ne semblèrent rien remarquer de spécial.

-C'est bon ? Vous êtes content ? Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a pas de poison ! Je peux reprendre mes affaires? Au moins les tickets restaurants ?

-Non. Répondit sèchement Takagi. Désolé, mais nous allons les faire analyser par une équipe spécialisée. Vous pourrez les récupérer à la fin de l'enquête. Vous pouvez maintenant disposer…

Le greffier se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un pas énervé. Il grogna des choses incompréhensible sur la date de validité des tickets, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

-Il ne nous a rien dit de très intéressant, soupira l'inspecteur Megure. Il n'a pas d'alibi mais il a encore moins de mobile.

Eri eu un petit rire, ce qui attira l'attention de l'inspecteur.

-N'en soyez pas si sûr… Voyez-vous, il a un mobile ! Et ce, si on prend en compte un seul élément : Mon client n'est pas coupable.

-Il ne l'est pas !? demanda Takagi, surpris.

-Je ne pense pas… Aucun autre employé ne l'a vu faire ces fameuses transactions. Seul le patron qui est donc la victime, dit l'avoir vu.

-Attendez…vous pensez que le patron serait…l'arnaqueur ? Pourtant si je me rappelle bien une partie des transactions avait été envoyé vers son compte…

-Il serait très facile pour le patron d'une banque d'obtenir les codes bancaires d'un de ses employés, puis de dire d'avoir vu celui-ci effectuer cette transaction. Le patron récupère l'argent volé en plus de l'argent de l'assurance. C'est un crime parfait. Ce ne serait pas la première affaire où un patron fait accuser l'un de ses employés pour toucher l'assurance… Je pense que son avocat et lui avait prévu ce véritable hold-up.

-Alors, reprit Conan, tout change ! Le coupable a peut-être appris pour le faux témoignage et à tuer le témoin tout en faisant accuser l'avocat. A moins que le témoin ait refusé de témoigner et que l'avocat l'ait tué ?

-On progresse, déclara Takagi. Nous avons déjà 4 suspects et un mobile. Il faut interroger les autres !

* * *

Le procureur était assis silencieusement sur la chaise. Il tapota machinalement ses doigts sur la table en regardant d'un regard froid ses interrogateurs.

-D'habitude, c'est moi qui juge les gens. Dit-il en rompant le silence. Je ne suis pas habitué à l'inverse… Bon, que me voulez-vous ? Si je suis là c'est parce que je suis suspect, non ?

-Oui, confirma Megure, vous êtes allé voir la victime vers 9h. Soit une heure avant la découverte du corps.

Il soupira.

-Oui, c'est exact… Mais je fais ça avant chaque procès. C'est mon petit rituel en quelque sorte : Une heure avant le début, je fais le tour de la juridiction, des témoins et des accusés. D'ailleurs, je suis allé voir Mme Kisaki juste après avoir vu le témoin.

-Qu'avez-vous fait durant cet entretien ?

-Nous avons échangé quelques mots, je me rappelle même qu'il m'avait demandé s'il n'y avait pas une autre ampoule car celle de la pièce commençait à flancher. Je suis resté moins de 5 minutes. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question…Oui, il était bien en vie quand je l'ai quitté. Il avait l'air nerveux mais c'est tout. Pas de tremblements dans la voie ni de trace de maladie, il avait l'air en parfaite santé.

Il prit un air supérieur et regarda le policiers d'un air défiant.

-Enfin, à moins que vous ne croyez pas en ma bonne foi, bien évidemment…conclut-il.

Les policiers le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. Finalement Takagi prit la parole :

-Pourquoi avoir soutenu Mr Hanzai pour qu'il devienne greffier du procès ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du conseil de justice. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec ce meurtre.

-Ils vous croivent digne de confiance ?

-Ils vous **croient** , jeune homme ! Désolé, mais je suis extrêmement pointilleux en ce qui concerne la prononciation des mots. Ce n'est pas compliqué quand même !

Takagi rougit de honte mais continua de maintenir son regard au procureur. Le procureur soupira :

-Pour en revenir à votre question, je suis en effet plutôt respecté par mes pairs du conseil de justice. Quand j'ai appris qu'on avait refusé de donner raison à ce jeune greffier. J'ai tenté de lui donner une chance. Si je l'ai soutenu ce n'était pas pour rendre plus impartial ce procès, c'était car il semblait déterminer à faire son travail. Et je respecte vraiment la détermination chez les gens. C'est tout !

-Je sais que cette requête va vous sembler étrange, mais pourriez-vous videz vos poches sur la table, s'il vous plait ?

Le procureur mit les mains dans ses poches et ressortit divers objets : De la Ventoline, une boite d'allumette quasi-vide, des clés ainsi qu'un paquet de mouchoir.

-Alors, y'a-t-il du poison sur moi, inspecteur ? dit-il d'une voix assurée.

-Ce seront aux experts d'en décider, Mr le Procureur. Trancha l'inspecteur.

Le procureur se leva et quitta la salle sans lancer un regard en arrière. L'inspecteur Megure soupira de soulagement quand la porte fut enfin claquée. Il regarda avec concentration les notes qu'il avait prises durant cet entretien.

-Finalement, il ne nous aura rien appris de plus… C'est désespérant. Il n'avait aucun mobile ni d'alibi. C'est un statu quo…

-Dites, madame Kisaki, demanda l'enfant. Ce procureur est un procureur renommé, ça veut dire qu'il doit être connu pour son impartialité, non ? Dans ce cas, c'est bizarre qu'il est fait une exception pour le greffier ?

-Tu as raison, et c'est ça qui me perturbe vraiment. C'est vraiment bizarre de l'imaginer faire une telle chose… Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. Il faut d'abord que nous terminions les interrogatoires…

* * *

Le juge, toujours dans son grand costume ne semblait pas déranger plus que cela par la situation. Celui –ci regardait les policiers d'un air intrigué mais fut malgré tout le premier à parler :

-Ça m'étonne de ne pas avoir été interrogé avant, dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Nous avons procéder aux interrogatoires dans l'ordre des visites au témoin, répondit Megure d'un ton tout aussi calme.

Le juge soupira.

-Soit ! Je crains ne pas avoir grand chose à vous apprendre, inspecteur. Comme vous le savez surement déjà, je suis venu voir le témoin vers 9h15. C'est mon rôle de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit bien là et à l'heure. Je crois me rappeler que Namida fait la même chose avant moi.

-Avez-vous remarquez quelque chose de particulier durant cet entretien ?

-Non…pas vraiment. Il avait l'air un peu stressé mais il semblait bien aller. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air malade, ni fragile. Nous avons discuté de son intervention durant le procès mais comme j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas très rassuré, j'ai demandé à son avocat de revoir une dernière fois le témoignage avec lui. Ensuite je suis resté à mon pupitre tout le reste du temps. Je ne vous garantis rien… il faisait tellement sombre que j'avais du mal à le distinguer.

-Cette lampe était déjà comme ça avant ?

-Je crois que oui, après je n'étais pas au tribunal ces derniers temps….

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Takagi.

Le regard du juge se durcit. Il se tourna entièrement ver l'agent, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ma fille adoptive est morte, inspecteur. Dit-il d'un ton froid. J'essaye d'empêcher ma femme de mourir de chagrin, voyez vous ? Mon fils a même quitté temporairement son travail dans un laboratoire de recherche pour aller la consoler. Si je suis revenu juger aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement sous les insistances de monsieur Namida, le procureur.

Conan se manifesta.

-Dites ! Mr le juge, vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur votre fille ?

-Conan ! C'est très impoli de poser une question aussi sensible à Monsieur Bokko ! S'énerva Eri.

-Laissez, laissez… maitre Kisaki. Bien sur petit, dit-il en souriant faiblement à l'enfant. C'était la fille d'un lointain cousin à ma femme. Malheureusement, celui-ci mort dans un accident de la route alors qu'elle avait 4 ans. Nous l'avons donc adopter pour éviter quelle ne finisse dans un orphelinat. C'était une enfant si gentille…. Bien qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, elle et mon fils s'entendait à merveille. Elle avait commencé des études de droits… Elle venait très souvent au tribunal pour m'encourager et pour en apprendre plus sur la justice. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est lié d'amitié avec le procureur…

-Attendez… vous voulez dire qu'elle et le procureur…

-S'entendaient très bien, confirma le juge. Malgré leur différence d'âge, ils allaient très souvent se promener en ville. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel était l'état de leur relation. De toute façon, elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Je crois même me rappeler qu'elle était une amie du Greffier de ce procès, Mr Hanzai… mais je ne les voyais jamais ensemble… Attendez, une seconde…

Son regard se refroidit d'un coup, il se figea quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas que sa mort ait quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre ?!

\- Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est encore qu'une supposition…

-Je pense que vous vous leurrez, inspecteur ! Ma fille s'est suicidée à cause du stress au travail ! Elle l'avait écrit sur une moitié de feuille retrouvée devant son corps ! Ce pauvre Hanzai était tout retourné.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je lui avait demandé de récupérer un dossier que j'avais laissé chez elle…il a été le premier à la trouvé pendue. Il a paniqué et à appeler les urgences, mais trop tard… Mais ça ne change rien à ma question ! La mort de ma fille n'a aucun rapport !

Ses yeux semblaient bouillonnés de rage.

\- Calmez-vous, je vous prie !

-Excusez-moi, dit le juge en abaissant la voix. C'est juste que cela est trop récent pour moi. J'aimerais mieux que l'on n'arrête d'en parler…

-D'accord, merci de votre témoignage. Pourriez-vous videz vos poches s'il vous plait ?

-Si vous voulez…. Répondit le juge, indifférent.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite en métal, des clés de voiture sur un porte-clés poisson ainsi qu'une montre à gousset. L'inspecteur analysa les objets.

-A quoi sert cette boite de métal ?

-J'y mettais mes pastilles pour la gorge, si vous voulez vous pouvez vérifier…il doit y'avoir des résidus de pastilles au fond de la boite.

L'inspecteur examina les autres objets mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il fit un geste au juge qui se leva et quitta la pièce de manière paisible.

* * *

-Je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas tué !

L'avocat semblait au bord de la névrose, ses mains tremblaient et sa voix était chevrotante. La transpiration coulait sur son visage qui semblait avoir pris 20 ans. On était loin du sourire assuré qu'avait l'avocat en début d'instance.

-Je ne vous encore rien dis ! S'énerva Megure. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous avait fait et dit durant l'entretien avec la victime.

Le visage de l'avocat se recomposa un peu.

-Oui, oui ! Bien sur ! Eh bien… euh… Le juge m'avait demandé de revenir voir mon client car visiblement il ne connaissait pas vraiment son propre témoignage. On devait avoir dépassé 9h30 car j'entendais déjà des gens dans le hall… Je suis rentré et lui est rappelé ce qu'il avait à dire…

-Vous lui avez rappelé ce qu'il avait à dire ? Pourtant c'est un témoignage, non ? demanda Eri avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin…euh…oui…je voulais dire par là que nous avons revu ensemble son témoignage… ça à durer moins de 5 min, je vous l'assure ! Je ne voulais pas être en retard pour le procès donc je suis rapidement sorti !

-Vous avez remarquez quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement ?

-Pas que je me souvienne… Il faisait tout de même très sombre dans la pièce, mais sinon, non. Il était comme un clie…témoin ordinaire. Stressé et parlant d'une voix pâteuse… Et je confirme qu'il était bien en vie quand je suis sorti.

-Comment pouvez vous en être sur s'il faisait si sombre ?

-Parce que quand je suis sorti, il m'a salué et m'a dit bonne chance pour le procès… ensuite j'ai rejoint le procureur dans le couloir et nous sommes partis ensemble vers la salle d'audience…

-Bien… merci. Pouvez vous videz vos poches s'il vous plait ?

-Malheureusement non… il n'y a pas de poche sur se costume…

-Donc vous n'avez rien sur vous ?

-La seule chose que j'avais en allant à ce procès, c'était mes fiches récapitulative… je n'ai rien d'autre.

L'avocat se leva poliment et quitta rapidement la pièce.

* * *

L'inspecteur Megure faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, Takagi relisait ses notes, Eri semblait réfléchir tandis que Conan méditait sur les interrogatoires. Un lourd silence planait dans la petite pièce. Soudain Megure s'arrêta :

-Bon ! Takagi, récapitulez toutes les informations que vous avez noté, Exécution !

-Oui, oui…Alors, l'ordre de passage était le suivant : Le greffier, le procureur, le juge et l'avocat. Chacun se sont retrouvés seuls avec les témoins au moins une fois. Le mobile du meurtre est inconnu mais pourrait être lié aux faux témoignages qu'aurait put donner le témoin.

-En fait…l'interrompit Eri. Je suis quasi sur que le témoin et l'avocat s'était mis d'accord pour des faux témoignages… Dans ce cas, le coupable est surement une victime du groupe Gomi. Enfin, nous en sauront plus quand les experts auront analyser ces objets.

-Donc le greffier est le plus suspect… sauf qu'il n'aurait pas pu empoisonner le témoin et que celui-ci continue de vivre durant deux heures avant de ressentir le poison…

-Donc l'avocat est forcément coupable, conclut Megure. Sauf que cela me semble trop gros l'avocat aurait forcément su qu'il serait le premier suspect. Pourtant si le poison n'était ni dans la pièce ni dans de la nourriture… alors….

L'inspecteur fut interrompu par Chiba qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Inspecteur ! J'ai reçu un message du médecin légiste, il confirme qu'il n y avait pas de poison sur les doigts. Cependant, il y'en aurait partout dans la gorge et la bouche…

Conan enregistra la nouvelle information et commença à réfléchir.

 _Voyons voir, le greffier est surement celui avec le meilleur mobile. Pourtant il regardait méchamment l'accusé, s'il avait su que le patron était le responsable de l'arnaque dans ce cas il n'aurait pas fait ça. Ensuite viens le procureur et le juge qui n'ont aucun mobile… pourtant quelque chose cloche mais quoi ? Ensuite l'avocat, il a peut être un mobile mais comme le dit Megure, ce serait stupide de sa part de faire ça… Et leurs objets aussi. Si il n'y a vraiment pas de poison alors comment ?_

« Il avait la voix pâteuse …»

 _Mais pourtant, lui aurait du…_

«Il y'en aurait partout dans la gorge et la bouche… »

 _Alors… cela veut dire que…_

« Il faisait sombre …»

 _Mais alors !_

Conan sortit de la pièce en un éclair. Eri lui demanda quelque chose mais il était déjà loin. Il courut dans le couloir et atteignit rapidement les lieux du crime. L'équipe forensique était partie, ne restait qu'un garde devant la porte. Garde qui n'eu pas le temps de l'arrêter. Il avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'agenouilla. Devant lui, l'ancien emplacement de la flaque de bave de la victime.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : des sortes de petits cristaux qui scintillaient.

 _Je sais qui est le coupable ! Il a utilisé un stratagème ingénieux pour nous berner… mais je compte bien ramener la justice dans cette salle d'audience !_

* * *

 **Suite le 17 janvier (peut être même avant pour une fois) pour le clap de fin de cette affaire au tribunal  
**

 **Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y'a exactement 3452 mots dans ce chapitre soit deux fois plus que les deux autres. Non, pas que ça me dérange mais c'est surtout que je ne pensais pas avoir écrit autant.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des fautes et des approximations que j'aurai pu laisser!**


	4. Dernière Instance

**Dernière partie de cette affaire au tribunal! En espérant que cette fin vous plaira. En un mot comme en mille: Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Eri marchait dans le couloir d'un pas indécis. A chaque porte, elle s'arrêtait, regardait l'intérieur de la pièce, avant de continuer et recommencer plus loin. Même pour un petit tribunal, le nombre de pièce était assez conséquent pour perdre son chemin.

Elle soupira et s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir. Non, décidément ce n'était pas une bonne idée de chercher pièce par pièce pour retrouver Conan. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, s'était éclipsé de la pièce où la police procédait aux interrogatoires. Il était parti discrètement sans faire un bruit et elle n'avait pas été assez vive pour l'arrêter. Vraiment cet enfant… il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille cinq minute sur une scène de crime. Scène de crime qu'il semblait presque attirer, comme les papillons à la lumière.

Surtout que Conan était le cadet de ses soucis. Il y avait eu un meurtre tout de même ! Un meurtre qui était reliée de près au client qu'elle défendait, et qui avait presque eu lieu devant ses yeux ! Elle tentait vraiment de résoudre cette enquête, de tout son cœur, mais cette enquête était particulièrement difficile. Bien qu'elle ne le porte pas spécialement dans son cœur, elle avait du mal à imaginer l'avocat de la partie civile, Maitre Mojitsu commettre un meurtre. Il était lâche, il était fourbe, mais il n'était pas un meurtrier.

L'ennui étant qu'il n'était pas potentiellement le coupable il est le coupable ! Enfin… selon les faits qui pesaient contre lui. Aucun avocat au monde n'aurait pu le contester : il était la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime et il n'y avait pas de poison dans la salle…

Enfin, elle devait se recentrer sur Conan, Ran ne la pardonnerait jamais si elle le laissait seul.

 _Voyons…,_ pensa-t-elle, _il a l'habitude de fouiller les indices, sauf que la police a déjà tout amené au commissariat pour des analyses. S'il était retourné vers Ran, celle-ci m'aurait prévenue… il ne restait donc qu'une seule possibilité…_

 _La scène de crime !_

* * *

Elle avait vu juste. L'enfant se trouvait bien dans la fameuse salle : Accroupi, indifférent du risque que pouvait représenter les éventuelles traces de poison qu'il pouvait encore y avoir.

-Conan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dis ça peut être dangereux ici ! dit-elle de la voix la plus sévère qu'elle pouvait.

Conan sursauta et se retourna brutalement. Mais, il se reprit rapidement et lui adressa un grand sourire enfantin pour l'attendrir.

-Madame Kisaki ! Vous avez vu ça ? Dit-il, en pointant du doigt une zone devant lui.

-Non, je ne vois rien … il fait trop somb…

Elle remarqua alors comme un reflet de lumière, très pale. Intriguée, elle s'approcha doucement et s'accroupie à côté de l'enfant. Elle fouilla son petit sac et en sorti des gants qu'elle enfila avec précaution. Elle commença à toucher le sol luisant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une matière… on dirait que c'est juste le sol qui est poisseux.

-Moi, ça me rappelle quand j'avais fait tomber un soda par terre à la maison ! Le sol était tout poisseux après ! Ran avait du tout nettoyer ! S'exclama-t-il du ton le plus innocent qu'il pu.

Elle lui sourit.

-Oui… tu as raison, c'est un peu pareil. Souvent c'est à cause de la grande quantité de sucre dans les sodas. Quand l'eau s'évapore, le sucre reste accroché au sol. Mais c'est curieux d'avoir ça ici ! Il n'y avait pas de boisson sur la scène de crime… en fait, si je me rappelle bien… C'était là où il y avait le cadavre, non ?

-Oui, acquiesçât l'enfant d'un ton soudainement plus grave, je me rappelle qu'il avait même bavé sur le sol. Il y avait une grande flaque à cet endroit même.

Eri se mit à réfléchir à tout cela. Mais elle avait l'impression qui lui manquait un élément.

-Oh et regardez, madame Kisaki ! J'ai trouvé ça sur le sol poisseux !

Il tenait entre ses doigts une chose orange qui ressemblait à un petit cristal. Elle était assez petite et ne devait pas dépasser les quelques millimètres. Eri la regarda de plus près et remarqua que la chose était assez translucide…

Soudain, elle se figea. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, à tous les éléments, les déclarations des suspects, aux paroles du médecin légiste...

Conan la regardait, se demandant si elle allait trouver le bon coupable. Soudainement, Eri sourit fièrement. Il put voir sur son visage qu'elle avait compris.

-Viens Conan, nous avons des choses à dire à l'inspecteur…

* * *

-Inspecteur Megure !

La voix d'Eri se mit à résonner dans tout le hall du tribunal. L'inspecteur, qui était en train de discuter avec Chiba et Takagi sur certains derniers détails de l'affaire, se retourna vers le visage triomphant de l'avocate. Les suspects, qui étaient tous les quatre assis sur des bancs du hall et encadré par des policiers, la regardèrent intrigués.

-Qu'y a-t'il maître Kisaki ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Eri lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr, inspecteur. J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur la scène de crime, un élément important ! Primordial même ! Cela m'a permis d'en déduire le coupable….

-D'accord c'es..ATTENDEZ, QUOI ? VOUS SAVEZ QUI EST LE COUPABLE ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Je sais qui a commis ce meurtre et comment il a fait en sorte que tout désigne l'avocat de la partie civile comme étant le meurtrier.

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina. Les trois autres suspects le regardèrent d'un air mauvais.

-Alors, c'est vrai ! Vous croyez à mon innocence ?

-Oui, je vous crois innocent, pour ce crime là en tout cas. Lui dit-elle d'un ton tout d'un coup tranchant.

Les policiers la regardèrent, intrigué, mais elle sembla ne pas en tenir rigueur. Seul Chiba lui posa une question :

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. La police scientifique à quitter les lieux il y a de cela plus de quarante minutes. Ils auraient laissé un indice sur les lieux ?

-En fait… c'est un indice à retardement en quelque sorte : La bave de la victime formait une flaque liquide, quelques prélèvements ont été faits mais dans l'ensemble cet élément ne les a pas intéressés plus que ça. Mais, maintenant, la flaque s'est évaporé à cause de la température ambiante de la pièce, laissant apparaître au sol quelque chose que les policiers n'ont pas remarqué : du sucre !

-Du…sucre ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel…dit Takagi, intrigué.

-Pourtant, continua-t-elle, l'estomac de la victime était vide. Alors d'où vient tout ce sucre ?

Tout le monde, les suspects comme les policiers, semblèrent surpris.

-Donc la victime aurait ingéré quelque chose de sucré avant de mourir mais qui a disparu par la suite ?

-De très sucré, même ! Le sol était poisseux à l'endroit où la victime a bavé… Évidemment, cela ne prouve rien…. La victime aurait très bien pu prendre du sucre en poudre avant de mourir… Cependant, cela me fait poser une autre question : Quand vous mangez quelque chose, où est-ce que la nourriture laisse des traces ?

-Eh bien… sur la langue et sur les dents…

-Or, on a retrouvé des traces de poison PARTOUT dans la bouche et la gorge, ce qui implique qu'il y en avait même sur le palais osseux, c'est impossible avec de la nourriture normale…

-Peut-être qu'il a ingéré le poison dans une boisson ? Proposa timidement Takagi.

-Non plus ! Dans ce cas, il n'y aurait pas de trace poison sous la langue, sans compter le fait que l'on aurait forcément retrouvé du liquide dans son estomac. En réalité, le témoin n'a rien mangé ni bu avant de mourir.

\- Mais alors, d'où vient le sucre ?

-Je vous laisse deviner… Qu'est-ce que vous mettez dans votre bouche, qui est sucré, laissera des traces partout dans la bouche et qui en plus disparait avec le temps ?

Takagi, Megure et Chiba semblèrent entrer en pleine réflexion. Eri les fixait, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Soudain Chiba comprit où voulait en venir l'avocate :

-Les pastilles pour la gorge ! J'en prends quelque fois car ça permet de neutraliser l'haleine après un repas ! Mais dans ce cas, le coupable serait…

-Tout juste, lui sourit Eri.

Eri pivota sur elle-même et, avec un sourire confiant elle désigna le coupable.

-Monsieur Rinnen Bokko, vous êtes le coupable ! dit-elle d'une voie tonnante.

Les yeux du juge, d'habitude fatigué, s'écarquillèrent. Il commença à se lever pour protester mais faillit trébucher dans son élan. D'un air hagard, il regarda l'avocate.

-Qu…Quoi ? Vous rigolez j'espère ?

-Je suis complètement sérieuse, lui rétorqua-t-elle. C'est vous qui avez assassiné le témoin et qui avez fait en sorte que l'avocat soit accusé… Voilà comment cela s'est passé, selon moi : Vous avez mis une unique pastille empoisonné dans la petite boite en métal que vous avez. Moins de trente minutes avant le procès, vous êtes allé voir la victime. Vous lui avez donné la fameuse pastille en prétendant que cela l'aiderait à mieux parler. Pour que votre plan fonctionne, il ne restait plus qu'a appelé l'avocat de la partie civile. En tant que juge, vous n'aviez qu'à lui demander de réviser une dernière fois son témoignage avec son témoin et le tour était joué. L'avocat devenait la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime en vie. La victime est morte quelques minutes après, quand il est arrivé à la partie empoisonnée du bonbon. Dix grammes de cyanure sont nécessaire pour tuer un homme de sa corpulence, vous pouviez facilement le dissimuler au centre du bonbon. La victime a croqué dans la pastille avant de mourir c'est pour cela que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui se rapporte à des cristaux de sucre à l'endroit où il y avait la bave.

-Ça suffit ! C'est complètement insensé, en plus d'être ridiculement compliqué à mettre en place ! Et puis comment vous expliquez que Maître Mojitsu n'est pas remarqué que la victime avait quelque chose dans sa bouche ?

-Oh mais il l'a entendu, votre honneur. Seulement, rappelez-vous qu'il faisait trop sombre dans la pièce pour distinguer quoique ce soit. Maître Mojitsu a donc cru que son client avait juste la voix pâteuse.

-Comprenez-vous qu'il n'y a aucune preuve ?! C'est beaucoup plus probable que cet avocat est empoisonné son propre client que moi le tuant avec un stratagème aussi complexe ! En plus, comment aurais je fais pour mettre le poison à l'intérieur de la pastille ?

-Les recettes pour ce genre de pastille sont loin d'être compliqué, vous n'aviez qu'à percer un petit trou dans le bonbon, et y insérer le poison avec une seringue. Votre fils travaillant dans un laboratoire médical, vous pouviez en voler sans que cela n'attire l'attention. Puis vous avez refermé le trou de la pastille et c'était fini !

-Et vous avez des preuves à cela ? Je vous rappelle que vous ne pouvez pas lancer une procédure sans preuve !

-Mais j'ai une preuve ! Juste avant de mourir, la victime à croquer dans la pastille empoisonnée, j'ai retrouvé des mini-morceaux de pastille qui n'avait pas fondu. C'était votre but, non ? Le suc gastrique contenu dans la salive devait faire disparaitre les dernières preuves…

-Cela ne prouve pas que ce soit moi ! Vociféra le juge.

-Non, mais cela prouve que la victime a vraiment été tué grâce au stratagème que j'ai décrit. La victime serait morte bien plus tôt si le procureur ou le greffier l'avait utilisé. En plus… je parie que lorsque vous avez tendu la boite en métal vers la victime, celle-ci l'a ouverte à mains nues. Nous devrions donc retrouver ses empreintes dessus…

Le juge se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Il semblait vouloir rétorquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il baissa la tête par dépit. Le greffier, avec un air scandalisé, se leva soudainement.

-Arrêtez de dire des choses aussi stupides, hurla-t-il. Monsieur le juge n'avait aucune raison de tuer le témoin !

-C'est la mort de ta fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Le procureur venait enfin de se manifester après de longues minutes de silence, il se leva, silencieusement, un air de pitié sur son visage. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, le juge prit un air grave tandis que le greffier devint blême.

-Qu…quoi ? Mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû tué le client de cette avocate !

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas le vrai coupable, lâcha soudainement le juge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Ça veut dire que….

-Oui, j'ai tué cet homme avec la méthode que vous a décrit Maitre Kisaki. Tout cela en faisant accuser cet avocat…

L'avocat pâlit.

-Mais, enfin…. Pourquoi moi ?

-Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste. Vous et ce criminel, vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour organiser toute cette arnaque sur les clients de cette banque.

-Mais enfin, mais pas du t…

\- Ne le niez pas ! S'énerva-t-il brusquement. Il y a quelques jours, alors que j'étais venu plus tôt au tribunal, j'ai surpris une discussion entre vous et votre client ! Vous disiez que « le plan se passe comme prévu » et « que dans quelques jours, cet idiot sera sous les barreaux et nous, nous serons riches ». En entendant cela, je suis entré dans une colère noire !

-Mais… je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous êtes allé jusqu'à le tuer ? demanda timidement le greffier.

-Pour ma fille ! Voilà pourquoi !

Le greffier eu un air terrifié, la culpabilité pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il glapi et perdit toute couleur sur son visage. Le juge continua :

-Oui… pour elle… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais elle avait mis toutes ses économies entre les mains de cet escroc. Elle m'en a parlé souvent avant de mourir, en me disant qu'elle aurait assez d'argent pour payer ses études à l'école de justice de Tokyo. A sa mort, j'ai vu que son compte bancaire avait été vidé, et j'ai compris… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne le disait pas dans sa lettre, mais c'est probablement la raison de son suicide.

-Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle serait fière de vous, de là où elle est ? Demanda le procureur avec une voix teinté de colère.

-Non. Répondit simplement le juge.

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre aux des yeux du juge. Le juge se rassit et courba la tête, honteux et déchiré par le chagrin. Le procureur se rapprocha lentement de lui, le toisant toujours avec une expression entre la colère et la pitié.

-Votre fille, bien qu'elle fût adoptive, avait hérité de vous, votre sens de la justice. A chaque fois que nous parlions de procès, elle parlait sans cesse de vous… Elle vous louangeait, disait que vous étiez la personne la plus réfléchie, impartiale, sincère et courageuse qu'elle connaissait. C'est pour cette raison que je vous avais demandé, vous, pour ce procès. Alors, si vous-même savait ce qu'elle en penserait, alors pourquoi ?

-Qui sait ce qu'elle en penserait… Elle est partie, plus rien n'a d'importance désormais…

-Non, votre honneur…

Le greffier, assis à moins d'un mètre de là, venait parler d'une voix reflétant une vraie tristesse. L'air coupable de tout à l'heure n'avait pas disparu il s'était même aggravé avec le monologue du procureur.

-…Ce n'est pas ce que votre fille aurait voulu…

Tout le monde le fixa.

-Le jour où elle s'est suicidée, reprit-il doucement, c'est moi qui ai découvert le corps… A ses pieds, il y'avait une longue lettre qu'elle avait écrite sur une page entière. Et…je l'ai déchiré en deux…

-Pourquoi, demanda Eri d'un ton formel.

-Car la fin de cette lettre, parlait des raisons de son suicide et… j'ai agis sur le coup de l'émotion… Je me sentais trop coupable. Car après tout, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est suicidée : j'avais tellement confiance envers ce banquier que je me suis mis à le conseiller à votre fille. Mais, laissez-moi vous dire que votre fille n'aurait pas aimé que vous deveniez un meurtrier… Les phrases écrites dans cette deuxième partie de la lettre me hante, et me hanterons toujours. Je me les repasse sans cesse dans ma tête, par culpabilité envers elle. Elle disait : « Pour toi papa, ne change pas ! Tu as été mon modèle durant toute ma vie. Continue d'œuvrer pour la justice comme tu sais si bien le faire »

Un lourd silence retomba, la colère du procureur sembla s'éteindre et il eu un faux rire ironique.

-N'est ce pas terrible ? Nous sommes devenus l'exact opposé de ce que nous devrions représenter. Entre la fourberie de cette avocat, la lâcheté de ce greffier, votre impulsivité votre honneur et même mon impartialité dans ce procès. Dans ce tribunal, aucun de nous ne mérite sa place. Il n'y a aucun représentant de la justice ici, rien que des criminels !

Le procureur se retourna et quitta le tribunal d'un pas décidé.

-Bon… et bien, je suppose que c'est finit, souffla l'avocat de la partie civile.

Eri eu un petit rire.

-Oh ! Pour vous je ne crois pas. Si les dires de Mr le juge est exact alors : Complicité, détournement de fonds et faux témoignages… Je crois que votre compte est bon, Mr Mojitsu !

Ce dernier blêmit.

-Quoi ?! Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas croire ce criminel qui se prétend juge !

-Je pense que nous allons ouvrir une enquête sur votre cas, Mr Mojitsu… conclut l'inspecteur Megure. Je pense que nous devrions y aller, votre honneur.

Celui-ci approuva silencieusement. Il se leva, mit les mains derrière son dos et laissa Takagi attaché les menottes. Ils commencèrent à partir quand le juge s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan.

-Ce brave Namida à tout de même tord sur un point… soupira le juge en se retournant vers Eri. Maitre Kisaki, vous êtes la seule représentant la vraie justice entre nous cinq. Vous méritez bien mieux mon costume et mon titre que moi…

Et sur ces derniers mots, devant l'assemblé de policiers et de détectives, que le juge franchisa, tranquillement, la porte des accusés.

* * *

 **Et voilà! C'est terminé! Je suis très content d'avoir terminer cette histoire qui est ma première fic sur DC et première fic en plusieurs chapitres. Je remercie particulièrement Le Docteur Watson, Claude le Noctambule et Ordalie dal Lugar pour m'avoir encouragé dans leur review et m'avoir pointé quelques erreurs que je n'avais pas remarqué. En vous souhaitant une bonne journée et que vos lectures vous soit favorables!**


End file.
